


我心则烈

by axcheronferry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Firecest, 站街, 霹雳娇娃 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 响应中文互联网最近很流行的一个写作挑战，“把你最喜欢的角色写去站街”。用一句话来总结，就是阿祖拉站街。根据我理解的火烈骨科做了一些调整，所以实际上也不是阿祖拉站街。
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	我心则烈

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [我心则烈（My Heart In Flames）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311867) by [axcheronferry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry)



> 我不会写黄文。
> 
> 之所以拿explicit的评级，主要还是因为他们都还是天真无邪的年纪，请不要有任何期待。
> 
> 可能会发布另外一个版本，替换了人名地名，更符合Google翻译的作风，所以没有必要现在就用翻译器看。（不过还是感谢您对于firecest的支持，深鞠躬。）

这座城市有这座城市的规矩。

上环都是斯文人，西装革履，长裙卷发，连乞丐都有模有样。中环也勉强称得上体面，不愁吃穿，大街上干干净净。

到了下环，情况就完全不一样了。街上多得是浓妆艳抹，恨不得裸着出门的男男女女，做皮肉生意倒成了吃饭喝水一样的常事。再往深了走些，去荒凉点的地铁站，还能看到不少穿着校服，蹲在路边的少年少女。为了补贴家用，或者干脆是为了正式开张做些磨练，看到有人走过也会歪头眨眨眼，卖掉一晚上挣一点零用钱。

购买的人当然是从别地来下环的。他们都很愿意来这个礼崩乐坏的狂欢圣地找乐子，对于下环的乌烟瘴气是装聋作哑。虽然偶尔有一些平民出身的政客想要拿出什么政策，让下环的人能过上中环的生活，可是最后也石沉大海，没了声音。

虚伪和腐烂，上环和下环，这是没有办法的事情。

上环人对下环自然是蔑视却也有些害怕的，这也是为什么祖克现在如此慌张。他刚结束一天的训练，累得不得了，刚坐上地铁就直接睡着了。他本立志要当上市长，改变下环的鬼样子，于是原本也有和什么队伍来下环看看的打算，地铁卡一早报备了权限打满了钱，就这样一路通行无阻地把这位睡美人送进了狼窝。

等他醒来，已经身处地铁的最末段。天色已晚，祖克下意识摸了摸身上，书包被翻得底朝天，全身上下只一张没钱的地铁卡，一点值钱的东西都没有了。天黑后三环之间不能相互通讯，他甚至没办法打电话回家，请母亲和继父为他安排回上环的事宜。

他知道这件事情很糟糕，因为他原是下环人。祖克和父母妹妹，曾经住在靠近中环的那一片地方，过着下环地头蛇的生活。尔姝是上环的富家小姐，抱着一颗圣心下嫁献身于爱情，可是这里不适合她。祖克十四岁那一年，尔姝带着他逃回了上环。她在上环找回了自己的灵魂，也把灵魂塞进了祖克的身体里，让他体面地活成了一个上环人。

尔姝后来和青梅竹马再次相爱结婚，祖克也因此有了个便宜妹妹。纪依今年是十二岁，不过和他记忆中另外一个十二岁的妹妹完全不一样。尔姝也不知道是不是给自己施了法，似乎完全忘记了在下环的生活，而他也差不多。除了祖克偶尔还会梦见，那个半夜三更敲开自己房门小怪物。他答应过妹妹他会回来，可是到现在，他连妹妹的名字都记不清楚了。他甚至记不得妹妹的脸是个什么模样。他跟着尔姝离开下环的时候，趴在列车的窗子前看着窗外形形色色密密麻麻的人群，在这群人里，他把妹妹丢掉了——

灯光忽然一闪，地铁到站，打断了他的回忆。门一开一关，卷进一阵冰冷酸臭的风。空荡荡的车厢里钻进了几个人，其中有一位和他差不多大的女孩，像是瞄准了他一样向他走来。

“上环人？”她贴着祖克坐下，朝他的耳朵吹了一阵风。

祖克被吓得一激灵。

那女孩翘起二郎腿，侧着头斜看他。瞄见祖克打量的神色，她露出得意的笑容，熟练地拉开了外套的拉链，脱下来披在肩上。双手抱臂，挪了挪，把吊带没遮住的肌肤全部兜在了怀里，摇摇晃晃。这套动作像是一个信号，她的朋友——穿着同样的运动外套——也从对面挤到了祖克身边。一个扎着粉色蝴蝶结、穿着蓬蓬裙的女孩，还有一个涂着黑色指甲化着烟熏妆的女孩。

“泰莉。”粉裙子向他轻轻点头，然后指着旁边的女孩介绍道：“梅。”

“你……你好。”祖克同样向她们问好，眼睛却再也不敢看着她们三个，只盯着对面玻璃上的涂鸦，还有倒映出的自己的脸。他这三个女孩子伤害不到自己，但依然是害怕的。不过，在这种场所摸爬滚打的少女，服务一应俱全，给生人破冰是最基础的活计，才不会因为他的沉默而白白扔掉宝贵机会。

“你打棒球？”领头的女孩子指着他的外套问，又指了指自己肩上的外套，“我们也喜欢打棒球。”可是她身上的那件外套明显不适合运动的时候穿。血红色的丝绸，密密麻麻地绣着飞龙和凤凰的图案，鲜艳好看，也俗气得很。

“是……”祖克鬼使神差地回答了。他知道这些人狩猎都有一些套路，一招一招，按套路来就能把人吃得死死的，不知道现在是在第几层招式中。她们的外套肯定是一招，用来兜售自己女中学生的身份，向他这样的人攀话聊天。

泰莉坐上领头女孩的大腿，伸了个懒腰，顺势趴在后者身上，把头埋进她的脖子，嘀咕道：“他好无聊啊。”

“泰，对人家礼貌一点。”领头女孩拍了拍泰莉的手，然后假装有些尴尬地皱着眉头，对祖克说，“你别怪她。泰是我们三个里最漂亮的，一般的高中男生都喜欢围着她转。”

“你怎么知道我是高中生？”祖克下意识回答。

领头女孩的笑更放肆了。“上环有叛逆的高中生在周末会坐地铁到下环来，特地找我们……这样的人。”她顿一顿，松开搭在泰莉腰上的手，落在祖克的大腿上，“不过平时一个人来的，我还是从来没见过。”

她眯了眯眼睛，金色的虹膜仿佛闪过一道白光，犀利得像飞过雪山的老鹰。“梅？”她推开泰莉，往外挪了挪，让祖克和自己之间空出半个人的位置，示意另外一个女孩子坐到中间。

“这是梅，刚刚泰莉向你介绍过了。”她继续说，“你呢？你叫什么名字？”

回答就是上当，这是他十四岁之前学到的东西，于是他闭上了嘴。但是那个女孩子似乎也不急着要把他的嘴撬开。她向梅使了个眼色。

“你讨厌我们。”梅开口。她声音很轻很轻，明明平淡至极，却又让人想到嚎啕大哭后的沙哑。不像之前那个女孩，梅没有特意靠近他，这句话没带着做作的口水声，让他稍微松了口气。

“我没有。”祖克回答，脸上已经红了，“我不认识你们。”

“你认识我们。”泰莉坐到他们对面，一只脚搭在栏杆上，裙子滑下她的大腿，露出有点破的蕾丝袜套，“泰莉，梅。啊，你还不认识她。”

“他没必要知道，”梅的声音依旧是没有欺负，眼睛也没有看向任何人，“上环的贵族少爷，怎么可能和我们产生交集呢。”她的声音清高冷淡，身体却热情开朗。本来领头的姑娘就没有空出多少位置来，梅一半屁股坐在长椅上，另一半几乎是在祖克的大腿上。

泰莉夸张地叹了口气，自言自语道：“可是阿祖拉说过，不要招惹正经男孩的。”

阿祖拉……是她的名字吗？祖克不自觉地转过头看向那个领头的女孩，撞上了她金色的眼睛。她也在看他，像饿了一千年蟒蛇看着洞穴边吃草的野兔，彻骨冰冷的火焰熊熊燃烧，让祖克猛地颤抖了一下。

梅把他的反常当做胜利，嘴边起了一个察觉不到的笑。

“李……祖克。”他轻轻说，“我的名字是祖克。”

“阿祖拉。”那女孩伸出一只手给祖克，似乎在期待他会接过来按上一个吻。而祖克当然不会这么做。到现在为止，他还是上环的正派公子。

“你好。”祖克回答道。

之后就顺理成章地攀谈起来。她们说自己是附近高中棒球队的，（但明显是谎话），喜欢在回家的路上结交一些有共同兴趣爱好的朋友。泰莉明显对他不感兴趣，过了下一站，就有两个年轻男孩和泰莉搭话，把她带走了。梅觉得无聊，在一个电话打过来之后，毕恭毕敬地向阿祖拉道别，也走了。

只剩下祖克和阿祖拉两个人，相互依偎着坐在空荡荡的地铁上，有一句没一句地说着自己的事情。祖克说了自己在上环的生活，将自己对父爱的渴望悉数托出，然后阿祖拉话锋一转引到自己身上，谈起她家里那位有暴力倾向，趁着酒劲把她当做自己早些年离家出走母亲的父亲——并且示范了她父亲的动作，抓过祖克的手贴在自己的胸口。

向大街上招惹上自己的失足少女敞开心扉，听上去有点傻，但是对方是阿祖拉，只要开一个口，就能向她坦白自己心里最深处的秘密。

比如，“我很愿意和你一起。”祖克别过头，“谢谢你说要给我找个住处。”他顿了顿，然后低声说，“但是我没有钱。”

他的窘迫模样引起阿祖拉的狂笑。“祖祖，”她摸着祖克的脸，叫着她给他新取的外号，“我不是那种人。”

“我可以以后——”

“诺伦会给你零用钱来做‘这个’吗？”阿祖拉低头看了看自己，“就这样你还抱怨自己缺少父爱，真是不要脸。”

祖克收声，他不知道该说什么才好。

“这种生意确实要有一个人付钱，”阿祖拉装作在看自己的手机屏幕，“但是不一定是你。祖祖，你要是有钱回家去，说自己是在同学家留宿了一个晚上，不是更能让你妈妈安心吗？”

见祖克迟迟没有回应，她又补充道：“不会露馅的。你那个朋友，索卡，他妹妹不是再念医学院吗？说是路上忽然被下环逃去的毛贼打了，东西扒了，然后被索卡带回家照顾了一晚上，他们不会起疑心的。骗人是我本行，你跟着做就是了。”

祖克明白她的意思。

“我保证这很快的。”阿祖拉说，嘴唇轻轻压上他的耳垂，“这难道不是很有趣吗？我保证明天一早把你送上回上环的车，车票我出。”

他听了这话本该逃走，但是他没有。祖克也没有点头，轻轻叹了口气，就让阿祖拉把他牵到了一间阴暗破落的小屋子前。泰莉早打发掉了之前那一拨混混小子，在街边百无聊赖地抽着烟，看到阿祖拉马上换上一副钓脸。所幸的是，阿祖拉根本没空呵斥她的消极怠工，谁都没理，径直走向了角落里她自己的房间。

阿祖拉锁好门，把外套扔到一边，没等祖克反应就脱掉了上衣。

“相信我，祖祖，我好歹是专业人士。”她的手指向床边一张沙发，上面堆满了破破烂烂的蕾丝内衣，“请坐。我想办法给你弄点喝的。”

祖克的眼睛定在了她年轻的身体上。她本来穿的衣服和没穿区别也不大，看得出身材很好，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，还有直指秘密花园的绝妙人鱼线。但是在外揽客时穿的内衣只是为了吸引人的效果，显然不合身——她饱满的胸尖尖的，被钢圈勒出了红印子，像是终于摆脱束缚一般舞动着。阿祖拉只不过十六岁。

“乌龙？茉莉？”

“茉…茉莉。”祖克结结巴巴地回答。

阿祖拉挑眉，打开冰箱捡了两块冰扔到了刚装满的杯子里。

“喏。”她叼着一只高脚杯，递过来一个厚重的啤酒杯。

啤酒杯里是黄色冒泡泡的威士忌。

“这是茉莉？”祖克问。这个问题很蠢，他知道，但是他的喉咙已经烧得不行，必须逼着自己说点话才行。

“在这里‘冰’有一些别的意思。”她耸耸肩，举起自己的酒杯向他致意，然后一饮而尽，故意让大片的酒顺着嘴唇滑下，浅浅地滞在锁骨沟中。饮罢还舔了舔嘴唇，这倒不是故意的，就是为了稍微弄花一点自己的口红。

祖克扭过头去不肯看她，也是一口灌下了手中的酒。可是他不会喝，反而被酸味呛住了，咳了两下——然后被阿祖拉的嘴给接住了。他感受到了阿祖拉顺着酒靠近的、花了口红的嘴唇，下意识地咬了下去。

“噫，”阿祖拉猛地一缩，“你可真没礼貌。”

“对不起。”祖克老老实实地道歉，一激动把杯子倒了，啤酒洒了一地。不过他也不适合喝酒。

“好嘛，”阿祖拉歪着脑袋轻笑，“你瞧不起我的酒。”

“不……不是的。”

阿祖拉热身似的，脑袋左右转了转，扭了一圈肩膀，然后迎面坐上祖克的大腿，低下头，向他们刚见面的时候一样，在他耳边啵了一个口水泡，说：“证明给我看。”

如果祖克还有一点点清醒，那么他该明白这不值得。出于某些原因——阿祖拉确实令人着迷，这气氛由不得他说不，或者是年少方刚的血气——他一点都不清醒了。如果他将来要拯救这个地方，那么他就应该了解这个地方，不是吗？既然是她的热情邀约，在这里也是寻常事情，那么他做了也算不得什么丑闻污点，不是吗？就算回家母亲知道了这件事情，只要把阿祖拉说过的话复述一遍，那么也不会令母亲感到失望，不是吗？

不是的。要拯救这里就必不陷入这里的泥潭沼泽之中，下环的丑事最终要用上环的道德来评判，母亲更可能会因为阿祖拉年纪还小被勾起往昔回忆，崩溃自责对他高声呵斥。这些是祖克平时谨遵的内心律令。他有一个清醒的脑子，有一颗向善的心——直到阿祖拉把它们全部燃烧殆尽。像雨夜的闪电击倒擎天巨树，阿祖拉让他的一切上环人特制变成了倒在地上的焦木，徐徐散发着恶臭难闻的青烟。

他在为自己找借口，试图给自己的冲动一个合理的解释。无论如何，他成功地说服了自己，接受了阿祖拉身体层面上的邀约——或者是命令，按照现在的情况来说，自己应当是主动的那一方。

“我喜欢你。”阿祖拉咬了咬他的耳垂，“请你也喜欢喜欢我……的酒罢。”说着倾下身子，左边的肩膀抵在他的胸口，画了一道线。

她在邀请他品尝自己的身体。刚被酒冲刷过的，还留有淡淡威士忌味道的，像是三月的花瓣一样的少女的身体。而祖克接受了她的邀请，靠近，用鼻尖点着她的下巴，任她饱满的唇轻轻按上自己的眉头。然后伸出舌头，带走了脖子上的一层佳酿，接着是肩膀，然后到锁骨的几颗水珠——

到这里忽然打住。

阿祖拉猛地站起身来，哈哈大笑。然后解下了自己的头发。祖克站起身想要拥住她，但是却被她摁回去。她抓起门边盘子里的几颗糖，扔掉了一些，然后把剩下的糖纸剥开，塞进嘴里，又像刚刚那样，冲到祖克面前，下巴靠在他的膝盖上。她本来想的是，这时候就可以开始了，连手都搭在了祖克的腰带上——祖克却俯下身来亲吻了她的额头。

额头上落下的轻轻一吻马上变成了激烈的唇齿纠缠。祖克还有些顾虑，手也不知道该放在那里，在空中尴尬地举着，阿祖拉却大胆得很，主动解下了他的外套，扒了内里的衬衣，然后抚摸这他胸口最敏感的位置。

我也应该这么做，祖克想，于是搂住了阿祖拉的腰，顺着浅浅的腰窝往上爬。手碰到了肩膀，然后变成了拥抱。

“祖祖……”阿祖拉艰难地蹦出了这两个音节。

他吓一跳，为自己，也为阿祖拉。阿祖拉从这位管不住自己了的少年手里喘了口气，立马挣脱他的怀抱站起。沙发不是个体面的地方，不适合他们的第一次相遇，她想要床。

于是阿祖拉跳上那张还算整洁的弹簧床，呈大字躺在床上。她在被子上面，翘起小腿滚了一圈，扯过一边的被子盖在身上，然后从被子底下扔出自己的裙子和内裤。她的左手还紧紧攥住被子的一角，像是随时要掀开大喊“Surprise！”一样。今晚是不算钱的，她确实算是祖克的一件礼物。

一，二，三。阿祖拉在心里默念。

和她预料的一样，她今晚不会是白给的礼物。祖克跪在床边，捧着她的小腿，褪去了她还穿着的白袜。顺着他的手，阿祖拉用脚趾爬过他的脸，然后勾向他的心口。这个举动纯粹是出于习惯，用在这种好孩子身上太过大胆。庆幸的事情是，她赢了。

祖克将阿祖拉的白袜脱去，然后一边轻抚拥吻，一边彻底赤诚相见。他为自己解开衬衣的笨拙动作而发怒，直到阿祖拉的脸贴上他的腹肌才稍稍平缓。事到如今他必须承认，阿祖拉身上逃不掉的那个影子，现在像是附上了他的身。

他像着了魔一样，不熟练，却像有横扫天下之势一般探寻着阿祖拉身体的每一个角落。身体紧紧跟着精神也做出了反应，有一些他能够控制，有一些他不能。十七岁多的强壮少年，要说完全没有经验肯定是骗人，跟着本能还有记忆里看过的一点东西，翻过身挺直了腰就要将自己送进阿祖拉当中——

“你不记得我了吗？”

——却冷不丁地被她给打断了。

“你是祖克，”阿祖拉又是她那一副放肆诡怪的笑容，“尔姝与敖宰之子，出生于中心城下环的……的……”她假装停顿了一下，“我忘记我们住在哪里了，哥哥。”

她是故意等到这一刻说的。老实说祖克不算是什么模范爱人，她并没有得道太多的欢乐，但是这一刻，看着他微微瞪大的双眼，金黄色虹膜里映出自己的影子，倒也不比一场巫山云雨的快感来的更少。

阿祖拉当然从一开始就把这一切盘算好了。她可不是那个和妈妈躲到上环过潇洒生活的人，她是被留下和精神病父亲在下环腐烂的人。祖克可以做到岁月静好，偶尔看着新妹妹活泼可爱的脸回忆一下他们的美好时光，但是她不可以。她的每一天每一分每一秒，伴随着她每一次迎来送往皮笑肉不笑，心理都记着祖克，并且随时准备朝他那半张好脸吐口水。

今天，她在刚出中环的地方就看到了祖克。那张脸，那片疤，和她想象的分毫不差。她可以救他，可以帮他，可以卖个可怜然后钻到他怀里，甚至可以跟着他去上环，可是她只想羞辱他，想他和自己一样，成为完全的下环人。祖克那时候已经睡不久了，是阿祖拉又下了一道猛药，又抽走了钱包，才害他一路晃到了最边缘的地方。怎么走上去，怎么搭话，怎么安排自己的姐妹，她早就排演了无数遍。

“我是你妹妹，祖祖。”阿祖拉歪着头笑道，“你忘记我了吗？”

但是这句话没有让祖克的动作停下来。没有像阿祖拉以为的那样，让面前低声喘着粗气的少年触电一般停下他的动作。“我知道。”他回答到，声音沙哑，贴着阿祖拉的脸。然后他又重复了一遍，“我知道。”

他的左边的脸抵上阿祖拉的脖子，用粗糙的伤疤摩擦着她细腻的皮肤。“我保证这很快的……”祖克断断续续地说，声音比平时还要沙哑，“相信我……虽然我不很专业……”

阿祖拉没有预料到这一点，愣住了。被伤疤擦过的地方像是被火灼烧过一样炙热，整片整片变得通红。耳背，脖子，锁骨，然后再往下。

她应当推开他，可是她不会。或许是她太过熟练，下意识地开始配合别人在她身体上玩弄的把戏，又或许是她并不排斥，实际上渴望的还是祖克继续下去。阿祖拉没有推开他，甚至于阿祖拉主动捧起了他的脸，送上一个缠绵激烈的吻。缠绵激烈的吻，像是要讨回过去四年一千两百多个日日夜夜的咒怨一般。她似乎把所有的精力都集中在了舌头，嘴唇，甚至牙齿上，想要尝出祖克没有说出口的味道。

阿祖拉是一个强壮的女孩子，但是也比不过面前这位十八岁的少年。她的手被按在墙上，双腿下意识收回，也被粗暴地分开。祖克强势地裁定了他们两个人的行动，像阿祖拉在地铁上那样，不由对方做出任何反对自己的举动，让事情按照自己的设定一步一步地向前推动。她感觉腹内一股暖流，绷紧了脚尖，然后在拥入对方的瞬间，将自己的眼睛合上了。

她看见的是自己的脸，或者是他的脸。本来就是兄妹，模模糊糊重叠的影子，是两个人也只看得见一个。

“祖祖。”

这是她给他的昵称，但是不仅如此。她忽然发现，这也是她自己的名字。那么她说过的话，到底是诅咒祖克堕落，还是谩骂自己下贱？

“嗯……”祖克贴在她身上，用微弱的声音回答。

阿祖拉继续喃喃这两个简单的音节，“祖祖，祖祖……”，而祖克也随着他们的节奏，温柔地回应了每一句。在某个顶点处她忽然停下，控制不住呻吟一声，喘着气抱着祖克的身体，用他身上冰凉的薄汗冻一冻自己潮红色的滚烫脸颊。这个名字归我归他，又有什么关系呢？——至少在现在，我们两个没有区别。这是血缘之外，由他们自己选择的巫山云雨。

为了弥补未曾有过的朝朝暮暮，他们放弃掉了清醒，在身体的交融中成为一。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完。虽然大概率只有某几个人看，嘻嘻。


End file.
